Need you now
by Liesmeli
Summary: This was not a normal evening at Hogwarts. It has something to do with singing, the Sorting Hat and the two Heads. It'll be a night to remember!


**Hi! I know, it's been really long since I last updated a fic. I'm trying to get "Party crashers and sleepovers" started again, but I've got a lot of work to do for school, so it's hard to find the time.**

**Anyway about this fic, I once read a fic with a similar plot and I really liked it. So I decided to try one myself. So please, no flames because the plot wasn't original. If I get enough reviews I might do a prequel to this story. All right, now I going to stop with the introduction and get started on the story itself.**

**I hope you enjoy the story.**

**Liesmeli**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked my ID my name wasn't Joanne Kathleen Rowling, so I guess I don't own Harry Potter.**

"Hey, Mia. How are you?" Ginny asked as she walked into my room in the Heads Dorms.

"Don't call me that!" I yelled. "It's what he used to call me."

"Sorry. How are you though? Wearing black again I see." She said.

Okay, so maybe I should start at the beginning. I'm Hermione Granger and I'm in my seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Well, actually I'm in my eighth year. I missed last year because of the Horcrux hunt with Harry and Ron. I'm Head Girl so I live in the Head Dorms along with Head Boy Draco Malfoy. Living together started a bit strange, but we became fast friends. Then it turned into something more and we spent three perfect months together as a couple. But I couldn't take the lying anymore. Not to him, no. To Harry and Ron. Everything might have calmed down after the war and they were civil with the Slytherins, but still. I just couldn't tell them. So I broke it off with Draco, told him I didn't love him. Ginny's the only one who knew of our relationship. Oh, and Luna, we never told her, but she always seemed to just know. I guess Blaise and Theo knew too, them being Draco's best friends. Anyway, back to the present.

"I like black." I said in my defence. I could see Ginny didn't believe me.

"You've never worn black when you didn't have to. You started wearing black after the war, in respect of those who gave their lives. We respected your choice. Then Draco made you want to start wearing colour again." I knew she was far from finished, but I couldn't hear his name, so I interrupted her. "Don't say his name. And stop your ranting, please, I'm not in the mood."

"Fine, I'll stop ranting on one condition. You're coming to dinner and you're going to eat. Deal? I'll rant about the black some other time." Ginny said. I weighed my chances of escaping her before she could drag me to dinner. They were slim. "All right, I'll come to dinner with you."

"And you'll eat, right?" She threw in. "Yes, fine, I'll eat!" I almost yelled at her. She dug into my closet and picked out a dress. "Here, put this on."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I asked.

"You're wearing PJ's with ducks on them." She stated matter-of-factly. I guess she did have a point. I looked at the dress she had picked. It was, of course, black. An underdress that reached to my mid-thighs. The top-dress was a black lace with long sleeves and a V-neck. The top-dress reached to my knees. I put on some black Mary Janes and followed Ginny down to dinner.

DH – DH – DH – DH – DH – DH – DH – DH – DH – DH – DH – DH – DH – DH – DH – DH – DH – DH – DH

"Hey, Mione, Gin." Harry said as Ginny and I approached the Gryffindor table. Gin went to sit next to Harry and gave him a kiss. As I looked away I caught a pair of grey eyes staring at me. I looked away immediately. I sat down next to Ron, who had not yet noticed our arrival. He was too busy staring at the Ravenclaw table, or more specifically, Luna Lovegood. It came as a surprise to all of us when they announced they were dating. Well, at least they were happy.

"Here, Mione, some rolls. You like those, don't you." Ginny said in an attempt to conceal our deal from Harry and Ron, who had finally noticed our presence. I took the rolls and started eating.

When we had all finished eating something strange happened. Normally after dinner, dessert appeared on the tables. Now the tables remained empty and Professor McGonagall stepped up.

"Good evening, everyone. Tonight will be a bit different from other evenings." She said. Murmurs broke out over the entire Hall. "Everybody quiet, please. Tonight we will be having a concert. Each House will choose one student who will sing a duet with a student from another House. Would Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors choose a female student and Ravenclaws and Slytherins a male student, please. First Hufflepuff, who do you choose?"

There was a lot of noise coming from the Hufflepuff table. I scanned the table wondering who would be able to sing well. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice Ginny trying to convince the Gryffindors to choose me.

"Mione, pay attention, it's starting!" Ginny said. I noticed that they were indeed starting. Susan Bones and Terry Boot were doing an amazing version of Michael Jackson's 'Smooth Criminal'.

"How did they get this song?" I asked Ron.

"Magic Microphones, they choose the song that best describes the relationship between two people. I guess they're partners in crime." He answered me with a grin. When they finished I clapped with the rest of Hogwarts.

"Then Gryffindors and Slytherins, who do you choose?" McGonagall asked. Almost as one did the two houses shout out two names. "Hermione!" "Draco!"

That's when I almost fainted. With shaking knees I went to the stage that was at the front of the Great Hall. When I climbed onto the stage my eyes met Dra-his again. We walked to the microphones and as soon as we grasped them we knew our feelings would be known to all of Hogwarts.

We both recognised the song only seconds after the music started. I know I had to begin singing.

_Picture perfect memories  
scattered all around the floor_

_Reaching for the phone 'cause_

_I can't fight it anymore_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_for me it happens all the time_

_It's a quarter after one_

_I'm all alone and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call _

_but I've lost all control and I need you now_

_And I don't know how_

_I can do without_

_I just need you now_

_Another shot whiskey_

_Can't stop looking at the door_

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in_

_the way you did before_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_for me it happens all the time_

_It's a quarter after one_

_I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call _

_but I've lost all control and I need you now_

_And I don't know how_

_I can do without_

_I just need you now_

_Whoa-oa_

_I guess I'd rather hurt_

_then feel nothing at all_

_It's a quarter after one_

_I'm all alone and I need you now_

_And I said I wouldn't call _

_but I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

_And I don't know how_

_I can do without_

_I just need you now_

_I just need you know_

_Oh, baby, I need you now_

We ended right in front of each other, and then he kissed me. In front of the entire school he kissed me. When we broke apart, there were a few moments of silence and confusion. Then the applause broke loose. But I couldn't care less, I had him back and I was the happiest girl in the world. Until I saw Harry and Ron approaching.

Harry gently pulled me away from Draco into the Entrance Hall. Ron followed. They took me to sit on the stairs.

"Hey, is this why you went back to wearing black? Because you broke up with him?" Harry asked.

I couldn't speak so I just nodded. They looked glad to finally know the reason. "We'd been together for three months and I love him. But I couldn't tell you guys." I said.

"Merlin, I ruin everything with my temper." Ron said. I tried to say that he was wrong, that it was not his fault, but he held up his hand to show he wasn't finished yet. "Now you're going to go back into the Great Hall, no, Harry and I are going to get Mal-sigh-Draco and bring him out here and you're going to tell him you love him and live happily ever after." Harry and I were both stunned. This was not the same Ron who had the emotional range of a teaspoon. "Wow, Luna really is good for you." Harry remarked. "What can I say Harry, I'm a changed man!" Ron responded seriously. The three of us burst into laughter. "You wait here, Mione." Ron said. "Um, Harry, maybe you should wait with her. She looks as though she's going to make a run for it as soon as we're gone." Ron added when he saw how nervous I was. He stood up and walked back into the Great Hall.  
"Come on, Mione, why are you so fidgety? That boy loves you." Harry asked.

"I said some awful things the night we broke up. I had to make him believe I didn't love him. I'll completely understand if he says he never wants to see me again." I told him.

"Why would I say that?" A different voice interrupted. I heard Harry get up and leave. I was alone with Draco. I felt him sit down next to me.

"Mia, please, look at me?" I looked up at his pleading tone. He didn't look very good. He was skinny and he had dark circles under his eyes. I was guessing I looked similarly. "I love you. And I will never stop loving you." That's when I started crying. "I love you too. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have broken up with you." He shushed me and wrapped his arms around me. When I finally managed to stop crying he lifted my chin and kissed me again. God, I had missed this.

"Come on, McGonagall had dessert send up." He took my hand and we walked back into the Great Hall.

**So, tell me what you think!**


End file.
